Princess Diaries 2 12 The Unwanted Marrige
by lec
Summary: Courtney must have an arranged marrige, but doesn't want one. She finds another guy, but unfourtanate evnts happen that force her to make the hardest decision of her life.


Chapter 1- The intro

"What!" Courtney screamed, as she stomped her way around the floor.

"An arranged marriage? There is no way that I am going to have one! I don't care if it is to Prince William for heaven's sake. Actually if you told me that that was who I was marrying, then forget everything I just said."

"It's not to Prince William honey". Her parents told her as they followed her around the room.

"Well then conversation over". Courtney was used to getting her own way and her parents were very well aware of that. It is hard not to spoil your children on Diamond Island. However, this was the one time that her parents were going to have their way.

"Darling you are almost twenty-one and you need to find a husband. And the fact that Count Nicholas is your age, and his parents feel that you two would be good together, is more then you should ever hope for." Her father told her as her followed her out of the parlor into the drawing room.

"These days, it is hard to find someone who has not been arrested and comes from a good family. Not to mention that he has been named by Gemstone Magazine as one of the most eligible bachelors in the world, and he is a count! I don't understand why you are not thrilled about this. What more could you want?" replied her mother.

"No one has done arranged marriages since like the stone age mom" Courtney wined as she started to put on the puppy dog face that no one could resist.

"Honey, at least meet him and then we will finish the conversation". Her mother suggested. Her mom, Lady LaBella, got the look of irritation on her face. When she looked like that, no one questioned or disagreed with her.

"Fine". What puzzled Courtney so much was why her parents wanted her to get married all of a sudden? However, that was a mystery for another day.

The sun went down on the beautiful Diamond Island. Diamond Island is the best place to fall in love and both families knew that. They hoped that the magic of the Island would have an effect on their kids.

Chapter 2- The Meeting

"Courtney! Hurry up. We are going to be late!" her mother screamed up the marble, spiral staircase.

"God mom, don't have a cow! I am coming!" Courtney replied yelling over the wooden railing. Her mom and dad were already in the limo when she walked down the stairs. Alice handed Courtney her favorite purse and her sheer shawl and was ushered out of the house.

The ride to the restaurant seemed to be right down the street. They turned into the parking lot of the Isle restaurant. Charming, Courtney thought sarcastically. It was actually an elegant and beautiful restaurant that overlooked the ocean. At one of the farthest tables sat a young man that was quite cute. His parents were on either side of him. Lady LaBella looked at Lord LaBella and pointed over to them. As they walked toward the table, all three of them stood up and they introduced themselves.

"Hi. I am Courtney".

"Nice to meet you Courtney, I am Nicholas". Lord and Lady LaBella introduced themselves to the Count and Countess of Drosella. They all sat down and had a splendid dinner. When the LaBellas got home, Alyssa was waiting for Courtney in the front yard.

"Alyssa!"

"Court!"

"Oh My God! I am so happy to see you" screamed Courtney as she ran towards her friend. They both sprinted up to Courtney's room, so that they could talk in private.

As soon as they got up to the room, Courtney told her everything that was happening with her family and the Drosellas.

"Shut up! You have to marry this guy, Count Nicholas. Is he cute?"

"Shut up Alyssa. That is not the point. My parents always told me that they would never force me to marry someone I did not want to. I do not know what changed their minds".

"Well maybe having an arranged marriage would not be so bad. I mean look at you parents, they turned out pretty well".

The two girls finished up their conversation, and Courtney promised to go to a party later with Alyssa.

"Mom, I am going to go to a party later with Alyssa, ok, thanks".

"Hold it young lady". Her dad came out of his study and started pacing around the living room. He was wearing blank suit pants and a white collared shirt that just came from the cleaners. His top two buttons were undone, which meant that he was done working for the day.

"Courtney, is this the Alyssa from Rose Boulevard?"

"Well she just moved to Angels Square" replied Courtney.

"She can afford to move there? Since when?"

"Since her dad started his own company".

"Pumpkin, I am not sure that she is the best person for you to hang around".

"Dad, you can't choose who I hang out with, or who I marry." Courtney stormed out of the foyer and ran up to her room. You heard her slam the door and her blast her favorite song, You don't own me.

Chapter 3- The party


End file.
